


致橡树

by summerholiccc



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerholiccc/pseuds/summerholiccc
Summary: 我如果爱你。
Relationships: 健炫 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	致橡树

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年的存稿。今天突然有一种冲动想把它写完，就这么做了。其实我已经退rps圈很久啦，但还是想把这个故事结束。  
> 这篇存稿竟也陪伴我走过三个秋天了。还记得当时写这篇文章的每一个场景。它一度被我归为废稿一类，没想到竟然完篇了。  
> 说是完篇，但很明显它烂尾了。可我想我也无法让它以更完美的模样结束。  
> 倘若有人看的话，推荐BGM:王晰 周深《月弯弯》。  
> 愿两位老师平安喜乐。

我如果爱你——

-  
他推开窗来，弥望的是火红的木棉花。那满枝的花朵是热烈的，焰火一般的，以其生命的厚重质感点缀着南国的街头，晨霭之中有如氤氲的红雾。“我有我红硕的花朵，像沉重的叹息，又像英勇的火炬”，女诗人细腻婉转的句子三三两两地浮上心头来，这些熟悉的字块总在木棉花开的时节里重新堆砌成迤逦的小路，曲径通幽，尽头是他三三两两却总也无法断舍离的心事。于是应了那句“沉重的叹息”，他发出一声难抑的喟叹。恰好在此时他听见有木棉从枝头坠落，掷地有声，清脆得让人心碎。  
他起身从书架上取出一本诗集握在手里，继而翻开微黄的书页，那在日子里泡软了的潮湿气味渐渐弥散在空气里，却并不是腐朽的，倒有几分亲切和干净。他擦净了镜片有些朦胧的眼镜，翻开女诗人的《致橡树》，字句虽已然在脑海里复苏，却踌躇着并不敢往后读，分秒流淌下去，视线里盘旋的依旧只有标题。  
我如果爱你——他终是站在晨光里轻轻读出来，有些哽咽，但语调终究属于欢喜。

-  
少年因学校间的交流项目来到此地。那少年来自北国，从暮春深处走来，在大雪时节归去，在读学校的校名沉甸甸的，很有分量，到哪里都能收获惊羡。少年在欢迎会上唱了首歌，不加粉饰却又让人动容。舞台上一把木吉他，一柄支好的立式话筒，一个人，仅此而已。他那天因为有事而未能准时到场，走进礼堂恰好看到少年抱着吉他信步走到台中央，一束顶光，是纯粹的白，映着空气里悠游的尘芥。他站在礼堂进门的甬道上寻一隅空席，却蓦地停止了脚步，望着那眉眼明朗的少年人。掌声是一涌而上的潮水，退去后剩舞台上的人伶伶仃仃，却不是寥落凄清的，反而自有一番从容天地。拨弦三两声，那少年便轻轻唱起来，眉头微蹙，眼睫阴翼下的双瞳盏着情深，声音是深水静流，安安静静地引他去寻一片岸芷汀兰。他没有走进去，觉得足音再小也会惊起醉在音乐里的人，于是站在角落里等着，有些迷糊的，有些酸楚的，那人的身姿影影绰绰和记忆里的画面相互重叠。只待到一曲终了那少年明明艳艳露出一个微笑，霎时点亮了四面风，他才算是醒了。究竟是谁误入了谁的梦啊。他不太懂。  
那少年次日便寻到了他，这是他始料不及的。北方口音在这些温温柔柔的腔调里，像一棵高大的树木耸立在了平原上。他走在校园的行道上，回过头来正对上那双令人安心的眸，才算是清清楚楚地看清了少年的样子，只是一声声的学长唤得他有些羞赧。叫志炫就行。他的脑子懵得厉害，于是低下头来扶了扶眼镜，本就带些鼻音的软糯嗓音这一下更是让人听不太清。他拼了命地在脑海里搜寻着对方寥寥无几的讯息，试图寻求一个合理的解释。也许是讨论电子工程和土木工程的学科交叉？也许是方才还回图书馆的书里夹了什么东西忘记取？支离破碎的，竟也拼凑出了个隐隐约约的答案，只是这答案隔着一层厚厚的毛玻璃，他不愿意主动去明晰。  
你认识我呀。半晌他喃喃着抬了头，心下里确是有些心虚，那日的欢迎会他既迟到又早退，少年下场后他便也离去了，有心无意各占半成，只是当时内心隐隐地有个念想：这些节目往后还有什么好看的呢，最佳已然落幕。想到这里他不免笑了。你那日唱的民谣好听极了。说着恰好瞥见少年碎发下的一双星眸，明媚好似春光。  
学长唱得才是好，我都知道的。话一出口少年便带些歉意地挠了挠头，一时半会还是不适应直唤其名。他闻言怔了一怔，虽早有预料，却还是有些心慌。往日的风月谁都不忍心抹得一干二净，于是就任由它剩些令人怀想的蛛丝马迹。他倒也并不问个中缘由，更何况两人都心知肚明，刻意放下的事重新又被提起来，活生生摆在眼前，虽是痛苦的，却因为热爱而甘之如饴。于是他便露出个有些凄然的笑来：早不唱了，有其他路在等着我走。  
这一回轮到少年怔了一怔。他默然不语，只是盈盈笑着，却见对方抿了抿唇，像是替他下了很大的决心似的——  
我想，你还是会再唱的。

那个春天他的生命里走进了一个北国的少年。那少年就是诗里描绘的四月天，捎带着爱，依傍着暖，怀揣着希望，在阳光里呼唤他的名字，然后固执地要为他织一个梦。那个叫李健的少年从此是他走廊尽头的回眸，是他楼梯折弯的抬首，是最开始的一个眼色，一次邂逅，也是之后的多次相约，不断重逢。总有人说，少年和他，就像是同一个人。他们都像风光霁月般清明，都像那时节的风，温柔而轻灵。但只有他们知道，他们却也知道，对方就是对方，就算是彼此也无法替代的。

-  
他从那些远去的日子里抽离出来，展开了信纸，诗集安安稳稳放在手边。他想给那个人写些什么，才不负了这满树的火红热烈。不知今日北国是何等光景？又想到那个人曾说，他的北方虽无木棉盛放，但却有高挺橡树撑起苍穹，南有木棉，北有橡树——

——南有木棉，北有橡树。少年这么说着，翻开手里的诗集，弥望的是火红的木棉花。他看到少年的指尖在某一页停下，《致橡树》一诗便清清楚楚地映入眼帘。“我必须是你近旁的一株木棉，作为树的形象和你站在一起”，读到此处，他又一次仰头瞥了瞥头顶的树木和那英气脱俗的花朵，霎时间无言，只因思绪万千。少年倒也不忍打破这份恰到好处的沉默，只是望着他的侧脸，木棉坠落到地上的声音分外明晰。志炫，我冬天就要回去了。他听见那人轻轻轻地开口，语气里极力隐忍着什么，却不敢表态，更是不敢回过头去与之对视，只是默默地思忖着。他当然知道这句话味着什么，这是不愿去面对也迟早要面对的，只要一想到心下里便满是苦涩，在现实面前没有什么能够寻求安逸的容身之所。末了他还是扬起笑脸——南国哪儿有冬天呢。有些隐忍的情感彼此心照不宣，却仍扶持着对方在表面上作雕饰，他们就半醉半醒地融化在自我麻痹之中。顷刻木棉未谢，想什么冬日朔风呢。

他想到过去的日子还是会有些脸红的。悠悠远远的日子是薄荷糖的味道，清爽而不甜腻。他想起来那个时候他们从未明朗地向对方表达过心意，却又是浑然天成的，极为顺随的，自遭逢后便像水溶于水中。想到那个年纪他还是会没来由的惆怅，拨开云雾往回看过去，你我还都是眉目清朗的少年，忧愁着那些看来可笑的忧愁，热爱着那些此生不渝的热爱。校园里有散落的信笺，上面誊着诗亦或是不慎打上去的草稿，街上有自行车清脆的铃响，街边站着嚼槟榔的女郎。南国的天色是难以描绘的澄蓝，揉碎了，分散了，晕染在白色衬衣褶皱中的阴翳里。海风吹拂着两个人的发，走在身边的翩翩少年带着儒雅的笑，走近才发现这人正用哈尔滨口音里故意模仿他说话的腔调，笑音缭绕于南国的晴空，也至此成了他余生隐隐的忧伤。  
他有些记不清告别是如何开始，又是如何结束的了，朦朦胧胧之间忆得是一个相较平时稍冷一些的清晨，除此之外与每一个日子别无二致。他甚至有些怨恨南国总是温暖如春，日夜更迭间让人对“时间”二字麻木不仁。与初见时的匆忙仓促相反，离别在脑海里早已排练了千百遍，而真正到来的时候却是冷静之中的措手不及。他拉住对方的手，扯回来一个回眸，觉着那人回握的掌心宽厚而温热，让人舍不得松。等一等。说着他哽住了喉，怀中揣着的诗集还带着体温，递过去的刹那间暴露在空气中，被风吹起的页脚窸窸窣窣地诉说着埋在心底的脆弱。诗集放在他这里，是两个人的无心疏忽，一个是忘了取，一个是忘了还，从一个人的枕边转移到另一个人的枕边，安安稳稳地浸泡在两个人的温柔里。顷刻他不愿去看对方那双清亮的眸，只是低头盯着因为用力而泛白的指骨，生怕一瞥难以抑制的悲伤就会倾涌而出，却没有意识到自己絮絮叨叨的语句已沾染了几分哭腔，尾音颤抖。少年只是沉默着，空着的另一只手却并未接过那晨风中瑟缩的诗集，而是轻轻地，缓缓地，拭去他悬在下颌的眼泪。你这么舍不得还，我又怎么舍得取回来啊。少年低喃道，尽力温柔地笑笑，然后再轻轻地，缓缓地，将他攥着诗集的手重新送回怀里去。恍惚间他觉得双唇一热，少年的气息拂起他散落在额前的发，继而他满是诧异地抬首，却只看见一切都溶解在了苍白的晨曦里，慢慢稀释，独留一个少年明朗却又哀伤的微笑，明晃晃的又一次惹出眼泪来。

-  
春天里的阳光踱得很快，此刻已经占据了桌子的一角，泡在灿黄的茶汤里，悠悠游游地追着茶叶打转。他搁下笔来，披上搭在椅背上的外衣，将摊开的书页轻柔地合上。写在扉页那青涩的签名让他停了停目光，于是不禁莞尔。  
他走下楼去，穿过摆在花店门前的那些插着新鲜花卉的瓶罐，路过那家刚刚开张的烘培店，鼻间满是面粉的清香。他看见有人将坠落的木棉花收集在一起，安安稳稳地在草坪上凑成一个心的形状，红硕的花朵上还沾染着未晞的白露，这一不经意捕捉到的场景让他会心一笑。他穿过马路，那家已经开了很久的音像店已然营业，干净的玻璃窗清清楚楚地倒映出自己的身影。他看见自己的样子——一件宽大的外套罩在瘦削的身板上，像一个误穿大人衣服的孩子。玻璃窗那边的老板注意到他的驻足凝眸，笑着和他打了个招呼，志炫，这么早出去？他颔颔首——怎么没放我的歌呀？语毕是他自己先忍俊不禁。此时他才发现他这句调侃像极了一个人，原来灵魂深处早已经有了烙印，看似清浅，实则铭刻于心。

-  
他曾无数次路过这家店来，最开始只是为自己无从宣泄的情感找一个决堤口，将自己一头扎进音乐里。日子总是抽刀断水水更流，那个冬天的清晨，那个名为李健的北国少年渐渐成了停泊在心上的一叶扁舟，被浪涛一潮一潮地，昼夜交替间向彼岸推去。他不会刻意地想到他，只是细细碎碎的，一切都是轻鸢掠影，飞过天空之后便留下平静。他继续抱着书籍穿梭在永不落叶的春天里，继续仰头望着飞翔的木棉，只是那册诗集有心放在屉子角落舍不得翻看，日子久了竟也不是有心，而是真的已然忘记。他不去想未来如何，只愿走一步是一步，反正无论如何都是顺遂了天意。直到他遇到另一个少年，直到他站在另一个人的身侧再次唱起歌，直到他第一次小心翼翼地放大自己的叛逆，只为迁就慢慢苏醒的那份至死不渝的爱——他想起那个因为时间久远而朦胧的画面来，李健站在他的面前，抿着唇很好看地笑着，笑得令他有些失了神，然后他听见那句像轻柔得仿佛羽毛一样的话语掠过心尖——我想，你还是会唱的。仅仅是一刹，几乎要从记忆里完全淡去的一刹，在那时候重新翻新，却早已不像当初那样疼痛得尖锐。他只是惆怅，只是惋惜，想起那段日子时隐隐作痛，却也知道那只能是回忆，于是心下也有了些释然。他和他的搭档说起这个少年来，像个沧桑的老人叙说历史，说得对方都有些愣了，末了再笑笑自己，人生多别离，那只是最初的起笔。  
人生多别离，是人间常态，也是一语成谶。

辗转很多年后，繁华落尽，他又是伶仃。他慢慢开始明白他的人生就是一支离歌，旋律开始清清浅浅，尔后却开始深深切切，为不同的人一次又一次地奏响起来。很多事情少年时代看不透彻，辗转之后却也能放下心结。少年不知愁滋味，嫌离别愁绪太过苦涩于是浅尝辄止，后来的后来，就慢慢学会了隐忍吞咽。  
就像凉掉的一盏茶早些时候是倒掉重沏，如今已学会了一饮而尽，连眉心都不曾皱起。

-  
我记得很多年前你也是站在这里发怔——老板一句话把他拽回现实，他扶了扶眼镜略带抱歉地笑笑。那个时候我还在想，这小伙子怎么这么眼熟呢，后面才发现原来你就是专辑上的那个人。  
您记得这么清楚啊。  
我不仅记得这个啊，我连当时我店里放着谁的歌都记得——你还记得吗？  
我记得。他抬起头，眸中的温柔流动起来——我一直都记得，从来就不敢忘记。 

-  
他很远很远就听见了那个旋律，再近些，就能听清歌者的嗓音。他推开那家新开张的音像店的玻璃门，想说的话却哽住了喉，一瞬间竟是无语凝噎。音乐里的那个声音只是轻吟浅唱，百转千回地撩拨着心弦，在他听来却是相隔那么多年的久远岁月破空而来，一时间竟有些懵了。他看见还是少年的那个自己，站在甬道边上驻足聆听一个素未谋面的少年的歌声，也是这般仿佛醉了心。他当然听得出来这个声音的主人是谁，过往的情景一帧一帧仿佛走马灯，看到尽头甚至能将这个声音最纯粹的模样复原。他询问歌者的名字，心下里却早已有了答案。那个老板讶异地看了看他，然后轻轻告诉他一个名字。  
李健。

-  
他一直觉得破镜重圆的故事固然美丽，但却是有些俗气的，毋宁说只是艺术上架空而起的温床罢了。他从未奢想过时隔那么久的时光那个人还会重新走进他的生命里，仿佛从未缺席，将那空缺的日子头尾相接，竟也是一段完满，真是应了那句常人所道的命运无常。他知道重逢可期，虽说两个人是各自朝着各自的方向走着，却是绕了个弯又走了回来。殊途都能同归，更何况两个人最终走的还是同一条路。  
很久很久以后他又见到李健，一开始只是一个舞台上一个很模糊的样子，是他的双眼不愿去主动聚焦。几经辗转，最终台上的人影慢慢地清晰起来，依稀还可以看见当年的白衫少年的身影。他坐在下面听着，把自己的目光小心翼翼地包装起来，藏在灯光照不到的阴翳里。恍惚间他觉得自己又做了一个梦，梦境已经有些模糊不清，像是老胶片浸泡在显影液里，于是一切的一切慢慢地有了颜色，不太新鲜，画面甚至有些泛黄；慢慢地有了声音，像是隔着名为岁月的洪流从水下传来。他思量着这是多少年弹指一挥间就流去了，那一叶小舟与多少个日夜潮汐斗争，竟能洄游。其间多少个苍白的晨曦与暮霭交替而过，对方的声音与故事也总是不经意传入耳畔，每每听到后总是会半天怔着缄口不语。即便是这样，其实却也什么都没想，像是在听一个熟悉的角色演绎毫不相干的故事。末了却也只是笑着对他人道一句——“李健啊，一位位阔别已久的故友罢了。”  
在无光处他的目光是毫不悭吝的，扫过那人的眉眼，那人的衣着，总能在快要被对方注意到的时候挪移开去。少年——曾经的少年早已褪去学生时代的那份青涩，乌发不像当初凌凌乱乱几乎要遮住双眉，已是服服帖帖地梳好，露出光洁而饱满的前额，一双眼依然澄澈，不过多了几分岁月赋予的温和，几道细纹承接着眼尾的弧度。时光像筛子，筛得多少人流离失所，也筛得多少人出类拔萃；时光像冲水流沙，凿出温润，凿出细腻。那人只消站在那里，方一开口便能让人如同抿了一口醇酒，而只有他知道这口酒还未酿造时的味道。他猛地醒悟过来，原来彼此都长大了，很多事早已是不值一提。先前顾虑着如何应付重逢，现在也已有了答案，当初一念花开却也只是一念，如今该是天各一方，还是天各一方，各自安好。  
歌曲唱尽后他走在后台的甬道里，脚步却仍旧不自觉地放慢了几分，虽说是在含笑与来往的同行点头致意，余光却在搜寻那个人的影子。原来在冥冥之中感性仍在渴求着一份相遇，这近乎成了一种出于内心的本能。甬道里人来人往，交换的眼神却终不是来自于某人的眉眼。也许缘分真是续不尽了。他心下有些黯然，却谈不上有多失落。就算遇见了又如何？谁知对方是否已然把自己忘了个干净？他更害怕的是迎面撞上李健，还没来得及想好如何寒暄，就换来对方一句分外有礼却又冰冷疏离的“对不起，借过。”  
他索性不再去想。甬道也已走到了尽头，那个相逢的舞台已被远远抛在身后。这一次啊，又是仓促一面，甚至比不上当初那个稍纵即逝却已然在心头刻画成永恒的离别。他想起当年也是这般走在甬道里，走得分外匆匆，不过当年是来时路，此回是去时路。当年他走过小径，走过四季，走过李健一声呼唤而开启的梦里，那时他停下了匆匆的脚步——  
“志炫。”  
霎时间全部岁月隐入暗处，屏息凝望他和他的重遇。

-  
北方的夜霎是清冷。  
李健在他的身侧默然不语。有那一瞬间他仿佛跌进了年少时常做的那个梦，他和他并肩走过南国的春天，遇到坠落在地的火红木棉便怜惜地挪开足尖。然而他们两个只是沉默地坐在车里。从年少时的离别算起，至今到底多少年？他在心下里默默算着，这段日子已然是足够酿泉为酒。  
志炫，我说过你还会继续唱的。蓦地李健开口，一句话轻如羽毛掠过心尖——他兀自心惊。抬起头来飞瞥几眼身边人，李健已然不似记忆里那个叫他学长的青涩少年，一身西装裁划身材，君子如玉，切磋琢磨到了圆熟。然而他的眉眼仍旧温柔。温柔一如往昔。  
那你呢？你又是怎么走上这条路？他垂下眼眸轻轻问一句，然而答案已然是明晰。签公司，发唱片，站在谁的身边，彼此被另一个“他”替代，好聚好散一场终究是迎来别离。可是命运终是让他们重新相遇。  
仿佛永远分离，却又终生相依。  
他不知道李健对他的故事知道多少，正如他也不敢笃定自己清楚李健。终有什么东西横亘在他们之间，后知后觉是那缺失的漫长岁月。他感觉到有什么在胸腔里暗潮涌动，然而终究是退怯了。他甚至不知李健提出送他一程至酒店是什么用意，兴许是想与他叙旧罢，然而双方都只是温婉地寒暄几句，彼此生疏。终于他清清嗓子说下个路口便是了，多谢李先生好意，给您添麻烦了。  
李先生，李先生。然而千回百转出口的却是一个清清冷冷的李先生。一封措辞精巧的信，然而一切真情流露都得缄了口，淡泊成落款一个拘谨却恰到好处的“先生”。  
李健把车停得很轻柔。他期待对方开口，然而却又无比感谢沉默。抬起头来正好看见窗外灯火流岚终于停滞，散化成星星点点，终是不再前行了。也许这里便是真正的终点。重逢已然是结束。  
最后他回首看看李健，然而正对上对方的双眸。彼此间仿佛有什么暗涌的情绪哽在喉头，却不忍说。于是他又将头别过去，呼出的白气在镜片上方凝成一层暧昧的雾。北国的夜深沉而夐远，目之所及是高大的树木——即便无数日子辗转各地他却也从未这般认真凝视过北国的树木——拔地而起，上可通天，姿态飒爽而清俊。  
你有你的铜枝铁干，像刀，像剑，又像戟。身后一声沉吟宛如喟叹，沉淀了多少思绪、划破岁月踏空而来。他看见他注视着的目光好像月亮。生于北方的我一直希望有一天能和你一起看我家乡的橡树。末了他说。不过晚上光线不甚佳。还是那份熟悉的幽默。  
两个人不忍碰的往事于是蜕了茧壳，经历多少岁月，从数年前告别的那个清晨振翅飞来，降临于此。  
都过去多久了，你竟然还记得。他笑了笑，眼眶湿热。  
我怎敢忘记。那本诗集你可还存着？李健笑得爽朗，和少年时候别无二致，只是眼角多了几道细纹，廓出双眼的弧度。  
我又怎敢无端丢弃？他便也模仿他说话的语气，好像回到那个时候，热衷于模仿对方的说话腔调，然而他们终归是不相似的。他是南国的温吞，而他是北方的笃定。  
那么，我替那本诗集谢谢你。  
除此之外——  
除此之外，他感觉到唇间落下一个温柔的吻。仿佛是那个清冷的清晨，梦一般回溯。他想起来那个朦胧的、晨光熹微的时刻，那个明朗哀伤的面容和眼前人的样子相互影拓——  
他在他的耳畔觅得天空中一轮温柔的弯月亮。

-  
路过唱片店便是邮筒，他将那封沉甸甸的信从缝隙间投进去，听见踏实一响。春光正好，树影摇曳于斑驳的暗绿色筒身上。然后他在手机通讯录里翻找出那人的姓名——  
我给你寄了一封信。他说。  
见字如面。对方在另一边笑起来。  
是啊，见字如面，更何况是这样木棉花开的时候——致我的橡树。他也笑起来，如同轻灵的四面风。

他顺着来时路往回走。街边木棉正是火红压满枝头，城市已然苏醒，有嬉戏的孩童拾起那红硕的花朵，仿佛掌心捧着的是什么弥足珍贵的宝藏。  
又是一年春天。  
他和他最终没能走到最后。他们终究不是那个春天里坐在树下读诗的少年，用信笺笔墨便能描绘出简单的梦。他们曾经以为那个时候便是往后的一切，他们理应走在一起，终生不离。但他们终归是不相似的——他说音乐是我人生的全部。他说我的人生并非只有音乐。辗转多年之后他们都长大了，殊途同归走着同样的路，却也并非踏着全然一样的步伐。他们在很多年后才醒悟过来，理应还给对方一片穹宇。  
正如木棉与橡树只能在朦胧诗里并肩共生。走出了艺术的国度，木棉生南，橡树生北，永隔千里，永远分离。  
却又终生相依。

他慢慢地往回走，慢慢地想着过去的事。故事从很多年前那个和煦的春天开始，飘摇了大半辈子，不完满却又完满。  
我如果爱你——  
他抬起头来，看见一朵木棉正于此时划过天空，坠至脚边，发出一声脆响，沉重如同负载着过往岁月，如此义无反顾。  
他的眼泪恰好应声滑落。


End file.
